Heart of glass
by ZeroKuran03
Summary: It's just a bunch of sort-of-drabbles about the Hamatora characters in high school. AU. While the title sounds cool, it's really nothing that special. It's a bit all over the place, but enjoy! It was a joy to write.
1. Chapter 1

Art suddenly stood up from where he was sitting on a bench and ran to the bathroom. Nice sighed in mild frustration, but mostly some form of fondness, upon seeing this. The smaller boy always drank too much at parties, the nervousness from the prospect of actually attending one causing him to do so. The brunette stood up as well, running off himself to the bathroom.

"Heya Nice! You already goin'?" Birthday called out behind him, the slightly wavering tone to his voice telling Nice he had probably also had his fair share of the cocktails.

"Nah I'll be back. Just Art." Not that his reply actually made any sense, but he was sure Birthday would understand.

"Ooooh Art huh?" Spoken in a teasing voice, was the last thing he heard before reaching the restrooms. Or maybe he wouldn't. Nice pushed the door open and walked over the tiled floor to where his friend was standing over the sink, looking awfully washed-out and miserable.

"You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Art's back. The answer he got was a half-hearted attempt at a groan of displeasure, and " How much did I drink?" Nice chuckled.

"Too much, he replied, as usual." He pulled Art into a hug from behind, nuzzling his face into the slightly sweat-slicked strands of silvery hair. Nice could feel the wave of relaxation that washed over the smaller boy, as well as the tension in his shoulders decreasing. It felt good to know Art could feel at ease with him.

"Should we get back now?" Nice really didn't want to ruin the mood, but if they were too long Birthday might begin "wondering" what they were doing. And Ratio was probably too drunk to quiet him down at this point.

Art nodded his head resignedly, wiping his mouth with the mildly damp sleeve of his jacket despite having not thrown up at all. Nice slipped his hand into Art's and they walked back over to join their small group. But what met their eyes was beyond what either of them could even begin to imagine.

Birthday had completely undone the buttons of his shirt and completely discarded the tie, and was prancing around the courtyard singing loudly, bottle in hand. Ratio had completely conked out and was sleeping with his head rested on the table and arms hanging down by his sides. Koneko and Honey had randomly started kissing, and Murasaki was watching in horror, being the only sober one in probably the whole school. Nice laughed. The expression on Murasaki's face was positively priceless.

A wave of dizziness hit Art very suddenly, and he found himself grasping on to Nice for support. The latter swept the pale-haired boy into his arms and sat down at the table opposite Ratio, beginning to contemplate the idea of sneaking back to their dorm. There was no way they could last the next three hours until the party ended.

Although they would need somebody to carry Ratio.

The world stopped spinning, but instead began to fade. It was usually around this time that Art started to profoundly regret drinking anything. Though he made the same mistake every year. The last thing he heard was Nice whispering to him "You'll be fine, I promise." before he drifted off into a delirious slumber.

Eventually Ratio had woken up, but just long enough to walk back to the dorm and collapse onto his bed. Birthday was still singing, and Nice wondered how sore his throat would be the next day. And how Ratio was sleeping through any of it. The two girls had seemingly recovered and were playing cards in their room.

Art could have sworn he felt lips ghost over his cheek in his sleep, they were soft and comforting, and somewhat familiar. But when he forced his eyes open at last, all he saw was Nice and Murasaki talking at the other side of the room by the door. Though from the angle Art could see them, they looked to be… kissing. The pale-haired boy fell asleep again to the gentle thrumming of the soft ache in his heart, his slumber haunted by what he'd just seen.

Nice walked back over to Art's bed, a smile gracing his lips at the sight of his friend fast asleep. He placed a hand over his on the bedsheets and sat down on the mattress. A tear slipped down Art's pale cheek. Nice stared in shock for a while, before he leaned down and gently kissed his slightly parted lips.

Ratio awoke the next day to the most splitting headache he had ever had. He stared at Birthday who was sprawled out over the carpet, a party popper hanging out of his wide-open mouth, and sighed. Though no way did he regret going to the party the night before.

Koneko awoke in Honey's arms on the sofa, and all at once memories of last night rushed into her head. She blushed, before hugging the other girl tighter and closing her eyes again.

Murasaki woke up at his usual time, and went about his normal morning routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, and going to Nice and Art's room to pick them up. Except for that last part. It was winter break, so he wouldn't be picking them up to go to school, and had also had a fight with Nice the evening before. So he didn't really feel like talking to the brunette at the moment.

Nice woke up on Art's bed, probably having fallen asleep the night before just sitting there. As for Art, he awoke at around the same time as Nice. Glancing to the side, deep purple met emerald blue. Nice startled slightly, then smiled a wide and genuine smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." he greeted softly, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Art's face. The smaller boy didn't reply, only pushed Nice's hand away and made an attempt at getting up. He fell to his knees and grasped at the side of the bed, trying to keep his balance. Nice rushed over to him and lifted the smaller boy into his arms.

"You shouldn't try getting up yet. Stay in bed for a while, it's break after all." Art grimaced and let himself be lifted back into his bed. _Why was Nice doing this to him?! Why be so kind to the one you just devastated?_ He didn't even know what he was thinking. He and Nice weren't together, so why should it even matter? Nice could hook up with anyone he wanted, though Art hoped it could be him. Well _that_ hope just got crushed.

"Get… away from me, he struggled to say as Nice gently stroked the side of his face, don't touch me." Nice's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly retracted his hand.

"What?" he whispered.

"I said get away from me." Art repeated through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Nice murmured and stood back. He walked over to the door and glanced one last time back at Art, before opening the door and stepping out. As soon as he left, the pale-haired boy threw the covers back and stumbled clumsily over to the bathroom, head spinning from his hangover but also from thoughts of Nice. Just what was he doing?

Nice walked the five steps over the hallway to the door of Murasaki's room. He knocked twice, and it only took two seconds for the taller boy to open the door. Nice threw himself into Murasaki's arms, knocking him back slightly. He was completely used to the brunette's behaviour by now; whenever Art wasn't around, he acted all touchy-feely and wanted to hug everybody. The drinks from the night before wouldn't have helped either.

"Murasaki… Nice murmured into Murasaki's jacket, can you help me with something?" The taller boy closed the door and placed an arm around Nice's waist. He was just a little surprised he had forgotten about their fight.

"Is it about Art?" he asked. Nice would only ever act this distressed if it were something to do with the smaller boy. Art meant the world to Nice, and everybody knew it.

"Yeah. He keeps telling me to get away from him and stop touching him." The brunette sniffled slightly.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll be come back to you soon. Maybe he just needs some time to himself." Murasaki suggested. Nice snuggled further into the soft material of his jacket and sighed.

"You smell nice, Murasaki." he observed.

"What? Huh, that's weird, I thought you were head over heels for Art, not me." The taller boy teased. Nice blushed. "I am head over heels for both of you." He replied stubbornly.

"Well, you're gonna have to choose just one of us, I'm afraid." Nice didn't even have to think about the answer to that one. He loved both Art and Murasaki, but for very different reasons.

"Art." He concluded. Murasaki nodded.

Art turned the temperature to hot and ran a bath for himself. He hastily changed out of the past evening's filthy clothes and chucked them in a pile on the bathroom floor. He would clean them later. Climbing into the tub of hot water, Art shivered at the sensation against his skin. Holding his breath, he submerged his face completely under the water. _Why, Nice?_ Though, did he really have any proof of what him and Murasaki were doing the night before? No, but it still broke his stupid little heart for some reason. More tears clouded his eyes over, just to be lost in the steamy water of the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed without any further problems. Art spent it in bed as an excuse not to have to talk to anyone, Nice and Murasaki hung out in the latter's room and played video games which Nice won all of, Honey and Koneko went shopping as usual and came back later with five bags each full of random crap, and Ratio and Birthday slept most of the time but occasionally got up to fetch snacks from the cafeteria. Out of everyone, they seemed to be the most hungover.

Hiding under the thick covers of his bed, Art scribbled a note to someone on a piece of paper. With his left hand of course, so no-one knew it was from him. For some reason he missed Nice. Did he expect himself not to though? The two of them were together every minute of every day almost, and for the brunette to not be around felt… strange. Like a part of him was missing. Even though Art knew it wasn't true, he somehow convinced himself that Nice wasn't here because he was avoiding him. Then suddenly, everything caught up to him. Drinking too much at the party, Nice being so kind to him and carrying him back to his room, seeing him and Murasaki together. And this time, tears didn't only fall. Art cried. He was surprised it didn't disturb anyone at first, but then Honey walked in hand-in-hand with Koneko. Seeing them as a happy couple only made him cry harder.

"Art? Are you okay?" the brunette asked from the door. Art didn't even make an attempt at nodding. It would be a lie after all. To his surprise, both girls closed the door and walked over to sit at the foot of his bed, and neither of them said a word. Tears ceased to fall down Art's pale cheeks and he looked up at them both, startled.

"Tell us what's up. Maybe we could help." the blonde stated, and unusually kind note to her voice. Art had always thought of her as quite hostile and harsh, but maybe that was wrong. Maybe they really could help. They both, especially Honey, seemed to be experts in the regions of first love. He quickly slipped the scribbled-on piece of paper on his pillow and dried his eyes, sitting up to face the two girls in front of him.

"I'm fine, really, he smiled at them, just a little tired." _That was not what he was meant to say._ Fortunately, Honey and Koneko got the message and the latter's brows knitted together in concern.

"No, you aren't. Is it about… Nice, perhaps?" Art startled a bit, then nodded bashfully. Honey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us coz I'm sure everything will work out fine in the end, but we might be able to help you. Or at least, make you feel a bit better." she said this without a hint of doubt or disbelief, convincing Art that he definitely could trust them. Speaking slowly and shyly, he gave them a full, despite quite short, recount of what had happened. Both girls nodded a few times, taking in every single thing he said.

"I don't think they were kissing, Art, Koneko disagreed, Nice would never do that to you." Art nodded.

"But I don't have any proof that he wouldn't." he sulked. Honey shook her head.

"You have plenty of proof. Nice loves you so much, at that Art blushed lightly, he wouldn't betray you like that. Think of all the affectionate actions he has addressed to you. Koneko and I have both been witnesses to many of them, and I think that by itself is enough proof." It was Art's turn to listen now. Koneko nodded in approval.

"Yes, I agree. Whether it seems like it or not, Nice is in love with you, Art. It's clear."

Nice dropped the controller to the floor and closed his eyes, letting out a long, tired sigh.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Murasaki asked. Nice looked down at the floor and blushed.

"I miss Art. I wish he would tell me what was wrong. I wish we could be friends again." At this, Murasaki shook his head and placed a hand on Nice's shoulder.

"Don't say that. Art probably just has a headache from yesterday. Nothing could ever happen to stop you two being friends, he loves you so much." Nice's head shot up and he looked the taller boy in the eyes.

"Did you say he loves me?" he asked, his voice louder than it should have been. Murasaki closed his eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Whether you like it or not. Just hope it doesn't ruin your friendship, but he's deeply in love with you." Nice placed a hand over Murasaki's on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you so much Murasaki. You probably don't know what you've done, but you really helped me." and with that, he stood up and left.

" _Whether it seems like it or not, Nice is in love with you."_

" _Whether you like it or not, Art is deeply in love with you."_

Meanwhile, Birthday awoke for about the fifth time that day and rubbed his eyes blearily.

"Mm Ratio…? What time is it?" he mumbled, wondering to himself why he was quite so tired. Probably due to the countless nights spent awake studying for the end-of-term exams with Ratio, or the night after the exams staying up late drinking. Yeah it was definitely that. Looking up, he saw that Ratio was sitting at his desk pouring over a novel.

"It's one o'clock, Birthday." he stated, not once looking up from his book. Maybe he had an in-built clock or something. Birthday nodded and stood up, flattening out the fabric of his uniform shirt. He walked over to Ratio and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy's neck.

"Ratiooo… he whined, pay attention to me." Ratio chuckled and shut the book, turning around in Birthday's embrace to face him.

"Okay fine, I will. What do you want me to do?" maybe he would regret asking that, for the blond had a tendency to get him into things he really didn't enjoy, or maybe he wouldn't. Birthday smirked.

"What do you think?" he asked, pulling Ratio by his tie until their lips touched. Normally he would complain about the alcohol on Birthday's breath, but at this point was he really one to comment? He reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, enjoying the warmth of the other's lips against his.

Nice walked slowly and hesitantly back to his room, nervousness suddenly enveloping him. What if Art wasn't actually in love with him? What if he really didn't want to be touched or cared for by him anymore? It broke Nice's heart. But well, he was going to confess, and if Art didn't feel the same way or it made him angry, Nice could always move in with Murasaki. Opening the door slowly and quietly he slipped into his room, then jumped at the sight that met his eyes. Honey and Koneko were both sitting on Art's bed, and he was talking to them with a wide smile on his face. Though Nice could clearly see that just underneath that smile he was hiding fear and nervousness, too.

"A-Art, he started, I… uh… have something to tell you." The two girls stood up from the bed and made their way to the door. Nice could have sworn Honey mouthed "good luck" to him on her way past. He walked over to the smaller boy's bed and bowed his head. _How the hell am I supposed to do this?!_

"Art… um… I-" he was cut off by one of Art's pale fingers over his lips.

"Don't say anything, Nice. I know." Art thanked his cheeks for not erupting into a million shades of red. He secured a firm grip on the collar of Nice's shirt and gently pulled down, but only until their noses touched. That was when his concealed blush rose to the surface, and he cursed himself this time. But Nice's face was just so _close._ I he just tilted his head to the right angle they would kiss, and his dream would finally come true. But he didn't have to initiate anything. Nice cupped his cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to Art's firmly, yet so gently as if he was made of glass. Made of glass, just like his heart. _His heart that had almost shattered._

"I know… Art continued, but I want to hear you say it." Nice smirked.

"I love you." he mouthed, but Art pouted and shook his head, "What?! Was that not good enough? I really poured my heart out into that, y'know?" Nice exclaimed.

"I said I want to hear you _say_ it, not mouth it." Art explained, and the brunette erupted into laughter.  
"Ha! Way to ruin the moment, Art." he sank down to kneel on the carpet and rested his head on Art's lap, letting out a long, heartfelt sigh. The lilac-haired boy trailed his fingers through Nice's silky hair and down his tanned cheeks.

"Wow, that was stressful. I'm glad it came out good though, Art commented, ah! I have one thing to… um… clear up first." Nice hummed in response.

"What is it?" Art cleared his throat and looked away.

"What were you doing with Murasaki yesterday evening?" the brunette raised his eyebrows in surprise, then furrowed them in the memory of their argument.

"We were arguing… Why?" he questioned.

"Because… it looked like you were… _kissing_. Uh I mean! What were you arguing about?" Nice laughed again and sat back on his knees to look Art in the eyes, gripping his frail hands in his own. He tried to tame back the smile that crept onto his lips as he spoke.

"We weren't kissing. Why would we? We were arguing about… well, you know the new kids who are coming? Art shook his head, oh, well there are gonna be some new kids here, and we were arguing about who the boy would share a room with. Since Murasaki is alone in his room I thought he could share be he doesn't want to, and ugh it was complicated." Nice let out a long breath, and replaced his neutral expression with a sincere smile.

"But that doesn't matter now. I love you, and that's all that matters." Art dropped to the floor and strangled Nice in a tight hug, letting out a small sob.

"I love you too." he whispered.


End file.
